


A Christmas tree for you and a Christmas tree for me too

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: 5 Christmas trees
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 12 days of buddiemas [2019] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581952
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	A Christmas tree for you and a Christmas tree for me too

**_A Christmas tree for you and a Christmas tree for me too_ **

Buck hadn’t realized how big the tree he got was.

It fit in his little downstairs living room sure. But the tree was bending and he didn’t want to risk it.

He felt stupid for forgetting to make sure he measured it. It was too late now though.

It looked like he’d just have to keep it at the edge of the lofts end instead of under it. He’d gone out of his way to secure one because Christopher wanted one.

Sure it was a little dumb come to think of it but if he had a tree Christopher would like his little visits more. It was entirely worth it.

His phone rang as he moved it to its new spot. It was Eddie.

“Hey Eds. What’s up?” Buck was sure Eddie heard his smile through the phone.

“I feel horrible.” He grumbled.

“Eddie what’s wrong? Are you and Christopher okay?” Buck was thinking of getting into his jeep already.

“Depends on your definition of ok. Physically sure but emotionally not for long.” Eddie sighed.

“What’s wrong Eddie? Please, tell me. I can help.” Buck demanded and offered.

“I couldn’t get a tree. I went to Greg’s Plants and More but they said someone took the last one just before me an hour ago.”

“Wait Eddie. You went to Greg’s?” Buck laughed.

“What’s so funny buck? You know you’re sounding like an insensitive friend. This isn’t like you. Christopher is gonna be crushed.”

“No! I took their last tree. Me! You can have it. You two need it. I don’t.” Buck explained.

“I’m not taking your tree buck.”

“No, you’re not. I’m giving it to you both. Please. Eddie let me do this. Okay?” Buck begged.

Eddie sighed again only longer this time.

“Umm. But one problem though.” Buck said.

“What buck?”

“It’s too big for under my loft so it probably won’t fit in your house.” Buck warned him.

“You got a ten footer or what?” Eddie asked.

“I didn’t check. It could be like 9 I think, but I’m not sure.” Buck looked at it standing close to it to guesstimate.

“Buck can you get your tree downstairs?”

“Ha. That’s way easier than bringing it up Eddie. Yeah! I’ll bring it over.”

“No. Meet me at Greg’s they aren’t closed for another hour hopefully unless they ran out of poinsettias and mistletoe too.”

“Wait, what? They don’t take returns. Oh! They can cut it!” Buck thought.

“Exactly. One too big tree into two smaller just right trees.” Eddie laughed.

They made it to Greg’s with thirty minutes to spare.

“Sorry guys. No returns. It’s on your receipt.” Greg the owner told them.

“No. Can you cut our tree?” Buck said as he began to explain.

“So you wanna share your tree? Because it doesn’t fit? And we didn’t have anymore for him to buy too?”

“Yes. Please Mr. Greg. It’ll make both our Christmas’. Buck pleaded.

"Get those eyes out of my face kid. I’ll do it. But don’t tell anyone. If you do I’ll deny it.” Greg said.

He then ordered his current assistant to help him align it for a 6 foot and a 3 foot.

It’d taken some cutting for the bottom of the top one but with a little luck and patience it looked decent. The top of the bigger part was a little weirder but they made it work.

“Alright. One Christmas miracle. Now gentleman please leave and we’ll never talk about this again. This could hurt my business” he joked while starting to lock up and turn off the lights.

“Well I hope you two have fun decorating your tree tomorrow.” Buck said as they strapped it into Eddie’s truck bed.

“What are you talking about? You’re coming too.”

“Huh?”

“Christopher is gonna love getting to decorate two Christmas trees with the both of us. It’ll be like a double shot of Christmas.” Eddie joked while bringing buck in for a tight hug.

“Thank you Buck.” At least that’s what buck thinks he said into his shoulder, it was quiet. Buck hugged back just as hard.

“Yeah. You’re welcome. I love you guys. It’s no biggie.” He shook his head.

Buck didn’t want the hug to end. But like all good things, it had to.

“No. It is big. Everything you do is big. There aren’t many trees left and good ones cost way too much. You’re always there for us. I don’t deserve it. Even when you weren’t you tried to make it right and you did things even if you really didn’t have to, because you wanted to. I should have been there more too” Eddie said eyes burning buck but there wasn’t anger there.

“ You’re both worth it. Let’s just keep trying our best to be there for each other okay. And to let each other in to help more.” Buck offered.

It took every ounce of strength buck had to finally pull away.

“I promise buck.”

Buck took a deep breath.

“Okay. Me too. I promise.”

Buck got into his jeep and rolled down the window as he pull up next to Eddie.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Tell Christopher I said good night.” Buck took off after Eddie agreed.

Buck was more than happy to share. Especially a Christmas tree that would make Christopher’s holiday. Specifically sharing with Christopher and Eddie in general.

His little tree was going to look awesome. Christopher could do no less and buck knew it in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189697546688/5-christmas-tree-a-christmas-tree-for-you-and-a


End file.
